peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 September 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-09-06 ; Comments *As can be deduced from the timing, part of this show (from the beginning of the first hour) is missing. *While buying wine for his birthday party from the soon to close off licence, Peel encountered a woman who informed him she was the sister of one of the members of Fleece. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Double Galaxy: 'Looking Glass (12")' (Popgun Supreme) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'The Tidal Wave (CD-Gorky 5)' (Fontana) *Hamlins: 'I Don't Care At All (7")' (Matador) *Trumans Water: 'Mall Removal Machine (CD-Fragments Of A Lucky Break)' (Emperor Jones) *Indigenous Tribe: 'Flight 313 (split 12" with Pop Device)' (Rephlex) *Quasi: 'In The First Place (CD-R&B Transmogrification)' (Up) :(JP: 'It was my birthday recently, and as part of my present to myself, I bought myself a copy of the Fall double CD 'Live To Air In Melbourne 82,' and here's a track from that.') *Fall: 'I Feel Voxish (2xCD-Live To Air In Melbourne '82)' (Voiceprint) *Ukkidukkibukkidukkizui: 'Demon Growl Tweep Tweep (Compilation CD-Limited)' (not on label) (JP: 'The sort of track which was bound to get played on one of these programmes.') *Sam & Dave: 'I Can't Stand Up For Falling Down (CD-The Very Best Of Sam & Dave)' (Rhino) *James Ruskin: 'Work (CD-Further Design)' (Blueprint) :(JP: 'Mike Oldfield has apparently done a kind of techno version of 'Tubular Bells' which I've yet to hear, but it's not something I look forward to, I must admit, but there you go. Be interesting to listen to it, won't it? Of course it will!') Peel is probably referring to this, released on 31 August 1998. *Needles: 'Any Other Girl (Compilation CD-Lithium Records Volume 1)' (Lithium) *Be Bop Deluxe: '15th Of July (Invisibles) (CD-Tramcar To Tomorrow)' (Hux) From session #2, recorded 1974-05-09. *Body Snatcher: no title *''(news - edited out)'' *Goblin: 'La Via Della Droga (CD-La Via Della Droga)' (Cinevox) *Belle & Sebastian: 'The Boy With The Arab Strap (CD-The Boy With The Arab Strap)' (Jeepster Recordings) *E-Dancer: 'Cry For The Future (CD-Heavenly)' (Planet E) *Optiganally Yours: 'Compressor/Expander (CD-Spotlight On Optiganally Yours)' (Headhunter) *Volume All*Star: 'Ice Cream (CD-Close Encounters Of The Bump And Grind)' (Too Pure) *Chris Barber's Jazz Band: 'Ice Cream (Compilation LP-The National Jazz Federation Presents: Traditional Jazz Live At The Royal Festival Hall, London)' (Decca) (and the beginning of the next track) *Wisdom Of Harry: 'Charles Crumb's Dark Days (10"-Staying In With The Wisdom Of Harry)' (Lissy's) *Caroline Martin: 'Look At Me (piano version) (EP-Young Tender Rabbit Meat)' (self-released) *Shove: 'JohnLyons8trackmachine (split 7" with Speedking)' (Omnibus) *Ryme Tyme: No Escape (12" - We Enter / No Escape) (Saigon) :(JP: 'Here's one for South Park fans.') *Cuban Boys: 'Oh My God! They Killed Kenny (7")' (For Us) *Culture: 'Poor People Hungry (7")' (Fat Eyes) *Fleece: 'Mona Lisa (7")' (Noisebox) *Forever Sweet: 'Last Minute (2xLP-Geben & Nehmen)' (Ladomat 2000) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-09-06 (BFBS) (incomplete) ;Length *01:42:17 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes